Fangasms!
by Shadowcat-Greyclaw
Summary: ONESHOT! Really stupid insanity! Wewt, I'm crazy! COme see it, no pairings other than Mr.EffOC but you can get over it.


Yo people! Let's put the pure POWAH of 32 chocolate cookies and the INSANITY within my mind to work, shall we? SHALL WE?? OMFG! Oneshot is gr8 and there are no real pairings (well, ok some Eff/OC) because I know how much you want the Nny to yourself, you lifeless fags! ... Wait, that mean's I'm one too! NOOOO!

b FANGASMS!Charas /b 

SHADOWCAT: Nutty freak with nutheaded disease!(aka me muhaha) She likes the taste of blood (wtf) LETS EAT TOAST and she is the most ABSOLUTE RANDOM PERSON EVAR XDDDXZXOZ?

Invader Nny: I RULEZORZ

Nightmare Nny: MUAHAHA

Nnymory: SKARMORY SCAR! (translation: DIEYOUFERSDIE!)

Eff: OMFG NOT YOU AGAIN points at me

Dee: WHY CAN'T I DIEEEE????

Otha characterz t00 ar in it

TEH STORY.

b FANGASMS! /b 

Somewhere off in some RANDOM world there was a magical flying kitty made of darkness and evil and some type of sugar pills. (because SUGAR IS BOB) She looked like a giant black cheetahy panther thingie (BECAUSE CATZ RULE) and had wingz! WINGZZS! She had yellow spots too, and her eyes were all yellow and stuffs. Anyways, she turned on her computer of DOOM and opened WORD! MICROSOFT EARRRGH ...

Anyways, she began to type about people dying by force of TEH NNY!!! Suddenly she said:

"WHY AM I WRITING THIS? I COULD BE THERE, YOU KNOW!" And uses her magical powerz to GO THAR.

MEANWHILE... (wtf?)

Nny was making Skettios. Yay. I like skettios. He made them in a microwave and ate them, and then twisted the lid into a nest-shape and put a peep in and WATCHED IT ASPLODE THE MICROWAVE MUHAHHAHAcoughHAHAHAWTF and so Nny needed a new microwave.

He decided to go to Sears, and the music and atmosph33r put him.. TO SLEEP! And fangirls all started swarming like ants! But then there was a MAGICAL FLASH OF DARKNESS as..

screen blinx

DEDEDEEDEDEDEEDEDEDEE!

A Wild SHADOWCAT appeared!

Go, FANGIRL!

Fangirl: NNY!FTWFTWWTF

The Wild SHADOWCAT used TM50! OMFG THAT"S A GLITCH MOVE N000000! earth dies

Anyways... Shadowcat looked around. Everything was quiet. (DAMN! It's tooo quiet!) She stepped carefully over the unconscious maniac (nny you morons!) and then killed the fangirls. They came back at the pokemon center, though. Damn that Nurse Joy! Suddenly, there was a crash and a giant black spaceship landed in SEARS!

Invader Nny: I WILL RULE YOU WITH KNIVES! AARGH! cuts ppl! Muaha! cough

WTF! OH NOOOO And then he fell over and died because nny doesn't waer a Pak.

SUDDENLY! THE REAL NNY WOKE UP!

"OMFG! SPAWN OF THE MOOSE!" he cried at the sight of Shadowcat, who turned around.

"AH LIEK YER SH00Z."

"..."

There was a long pause. Then suddenly HNB came in and ate people's watches of SKUNK! Tha end NOT REALLY!

SUDDENLY THE AUTHOR GIOT TIRED AND DECIDED TO WRITE NORMAL FOR LIKE 3 PARAGRAPHS! AND WARPED THEM TO WITHIN NNY'S HOUSE!

AT NNY'S HOUSE

"So, you're like a universal headvoice of madness, huh?" Nny said.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmyep."

"And everyone can be affected by you?

"Mmmmmmmyep!"

"...Can you get rid of other voices?"

"ONLEH SMALL ONES!"

"OHYAH! Eff! Dee! Meat! COME HITHER!" (wtf...?)

Two styrofoam d00ds and a meat burger puppetthing came walking in from another room.

"Can't you just KILL HIM?!?!?" Eff said.

"Can't you just KILL ME?!?!?" Dee replied.

"OMG!" Shadowcat's heart began to race EXTREME-UH-LEE fast, because her FAVORITEST STYROFOAM FREAKO was right in front of her!

"EFFIE!"

Eff turned around.

"OMG! It's you! From Highschool!" Eff yelled.

"WANNA GO BURN THINGZ?" Shadowcat yelled.

"YEAH!"

"Hey Johnny dude, you can keep the other two ones!" Shadowcat said as she and Eff flew off and blew up gas stations.

"..."

Suddenly, Dee acted really strange! He started laugjing maniacly!

"FINALLY!" He screamed. "I HAVE THE WII ALL TO MYSELF!!!"

"WHAT?" Nny yeleld. "WE DON'T HAVE A WII!"

"ORLY???"

"YARLY!!!"

"WELL j00 think that because it's in... OUR DORM ROOM IN YOUR MIND! MUHAHAHA!"

"HAY I WUNNA PLAY IT!"

"OH? ONLY IF YOU CAN DEFEAT ME... IN A POKEMON BATTOL!"

DEEEDEEDEEDEEEEDEDEEDEEEEE

battol moosik!

RIVAL DEE sent out SPINDA!

GO! NNYMORY!

SPINDA USED DOUBLESLAP!

NNYMORY USED KNIFE!

SPINDA WAS KILLED!

NNYMORY GAINED FIVE TRILLION EXP POINTS!

"Aww!" Dee said. "I losted! Hey, I lied about the Wii thing! Haha!"

"WHAAAT????? YOU CAN'T LIE ABOUT THAT YOU EFFING STYROFOAM DOLL!"

AND THEN somewhere in the burning city, Eff proposed to Shadowcat and she said YES! And then they were attacked and mortally wounded by Nightmare Nny! OH NO! THEY WERE GONNA MISSTHEIR WEDDING!

AND THEN THE AUTHOR CUT HER FINGERS OFF AND FED THEM TO GERBILS! AND SHE POPPED HER EYES AND LET IGUANAS LIVE IN THEM! AND THEN SHE BLEW UP! THE END!

Remember, friends...

LIFT YOUR HEAD HIGH AND BLOW THE BRAINS OF MAGIKARP OUT BECAUSE THEY SUCK UNTIL THEY TURN INTO GYARADOS! AND I SECRETLY LIKE POKEMON CAN U TELL?????????


End file.
